1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a suspension and bearing therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a suspension and bearing with improved torque resistance and slidability.
2. Related Art
A disadvantage of current vehicle suspensions and related bearing structures is their inability to adequately prevent torque transmission to the suspension and still operate correctly. Inoperativeness is created by twisting of the telescopic suspension members to an extent that they do not slide smoothly relative to one another.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a suspension and bearing capable of resisting torque and providing improved slidability.
It is an advantage of the present invention to overcome the above mentioned deficiencies in the related art. In order to achieve this, the present invention provides in a first aspect a bearing comprising: a first member having at least one bearing track, each bearing track adapted to rotatably guide a rolling element received therein; a second member telescopically arranged with the first member; an extension member coupled to the second member, the extension member including a first recess; a first rolling element holder seated in the first recess for rotatably holding a first rolling element in registration with a bearing track of the first member; a second rolling element holder seated in the first recess for rotatably holding a second rolling element in registration with a bearing track of the first member; and means for transferring linear force applied between the first and second members to opposing rotational forces on the first and second rolling elements.
A second aspect of the invention is directed to a vehicle suspension adapted to be coupled to a ground engaging member comprising: a first member having at least one bearing track, each bearing track adapted to rotatably guide a rolling element received therein; a second member telescopically arranged with the first member; an extension member coupled to the second member, the extension member including a first recess; a first rolling element holder seated in the first recess for rotatably holding a first rolling element in registration with a bearing track of the first member; a second rolling element holder seated in the first recess for rotatably holding a second rolling element in registration with a bearing track of the first member; and means for transferring linear force applied between the first and second members to opposing rotational forces on the first and second rolling elements, wherein one of the first and second members is coupled to a ground engaging member and the other member is coupled to a frame of a vehicle.
A third aspect of the invention is directed to a bearing comprising: a stationary outer member having at least two bearing tracks on an interior of the stationary outer member; a bearing track race received in each bearing track to compensate for wear of the bearing track and rotatably guide a rolling element received therein; a moving inner member telescopically arranged with the stationary outer member; an extension member coupled to the moving inner member, the extension member having a first recess in an exterior surface thereof; a first rolling element holder seated in the first recess for rotatably holding a first rolling element in registration with each bearing track of the first member, a second rolling element holder seated in the first recess for rotatably holding a second rolling element in registration with each bearing track of the first member; and means for transferring linear force applied between the stationary and moving members to opposing rotational forces on the first and second rolling elements.
A fourth aspect of the invention provides a bearing comprising: a first member having a bearing track for rotatably receiving at least two rolling elements; a second member telescopically received in the first member and having at least two elongate openings; a first collar positioned within the second member for rotatably supporting at least one rolling element; a second collar positioned within the second member for rotatably supporting at least one rolling element; a rolling element extending through each elongate opening to be rotatably supported by one of the first and second collars and engage the bearing track; and a rotational counteracting mechanism to force the first holder and the second holder in opposing rotational directions.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of preferred embodiments of the invention.